


Comfort

by Drug_farm_entrepreneur



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: jason: breathes, me: i care about you so fujckijng muchj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_farm_entrepreneur/pseuds/Drug_farm_entrepreneur
Summary: Jason is a bit shaken up after being yeeted of a building, and finds unlikely comfort in a certain other bird-brained superhero.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the comics so if this seems out of character that's why but I hope you enjoy regardless.

Jason lay on the couch back at titans tower. After being chucked off a building only to be saved within inches of his own life, he was finding it hard to stay grounded in right now. The feeling of the cushions against his cheek, the soft fabric of the couch beneath his arms and legs, the blanket he brought out from his room to keep him warm while he lay there awaiting any news of the mysterious guy who is the only reason he's still breathing. The smells helped some. The coffee machine from the kitchen, Rachael's incense that lingered in your hair weeks after being burned, the firewood, the laundry detergent. All these things should have been enough, but the second Jason let himself blink all of that went away. He was falling again and the only thing he could hear was the roaring of the wind.

"You OK kid?" Hank's voice cut through the flashback and in an instant he was at the tower again. The older mans face was etched in worry and there was nothing about his body language that suggested ill intent, so Jason replied more honestly than he thought he would.

"No I'm not fucking OK," he lifted his head from the sanctuary of fabric as he let go of everything he'd been feeling for the months since he'd arrived, "I feel like I'm free-falling every time i close my eyes and when they're open, I constantly feel like the ground is just gonna disappear and it feels like hours since I could breath properly and all I want to do is go home but I'm stuck in a place no one even wants me to be." Tears started to fall at some point during that. When exactly? Jason couldn't tell you. But what he did know is that Hank was by his side the moment he'd noticed he wasn't going to be getting the usual sarky response.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's OK," He moved closer to the boy and started rubbing circles into his back. He didn't know why he did but it felt like the right think to do, and Jason leaned in to the touch rather than away so he kept the movement going, "It's OK that you're not fine kid. You were kidnapped, beaten, and you almost died tonight and then you watched the boy who saved your life get shot. That's like a weeks worth of trauma wrapped into one night nobody expects you to have your shit together."

"I'm Robin though. You don't see Dick acting like I am right now. I'm supposed to be better and yet here I am."

"Here you are. Alive and coping," Hank brought up a hand and pushed back hair that had fallen over Jason's eyes. God what was he doing. Dawn was probably right though: looking after vulnerable kids just might be his one true calling. Every other time the two have interacted they'd butted heads and if you'd asked Hank any other day but this about his opinions on the self titled 'New and Improved' Robin, he'd give you three simple words, "bratty and annoying". But now, after everything that happened in the last couple of days all Hank wanted to do was take this boy in his arms and shield him from the evils of this world. "The fact that you even put all of that into words is progress Jason."

"If you say so dude." Jason made a bad attempt at stifling a yawn as he replied, the fatigue of the evening fogging over his brain enough to consider sleeping as an option.

Hank made to get up from the soft cushions and extended a hand, "C'mon asshat you're gonna want to wake up in your own bed." 

"I can't let myself go to sleep until I know Connor is OK." 

"I promise I'll wake you up the second I hear anything, but you clearly aren't gonna stay awake kid." He was obviously correct, as Jason silently conceded defeat and allowed Hank to lead him to his bedroom.

The room was just the way it was the last time Jason was home. Unmade bed, dirty laundry spilling onto the floor from The Chair™, pens and books swamping his desk so that you'd have to dig to find his laptop, and - for some reason - a shoe balanced delicately on top of his bedside lamp. All of these things were the biggest comfort of all that night. OK maybe not the biggest, but they were the most homely. "If you tell anyone what I'm gonna ask, I'll deny it till the day I _actually_ die, but will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

Maybe it was how sheepish and small the boy looked as he asked. Or maybe Hank was feeling particularly charitable that night. Either way he wordlessly walked over to the desk, tipped The Chair™ slightly until all the clothes fell to the floor, and sat himself down at Jason's bedside.

And if Dick walked into his little brothers room in the early hours of the morning to let him know Conner was just fine only to see Hank snoring half on a chair, half on the floor next to Jason he kept it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback in the comments is much appreciated :) I don't usually post my writing so I'm not sure it's very good and I feel like I used way too many commas but y'know. Life is short and commas are funky lil dudes


End file.
